Likes Bad Boys
by gleekypotterr
Summary: "Yeah, Kurt Hummel may not have been able to tell you this himself a few seconds ago, but he definitely, definitely likes bad boys." my contribution to the latest tumblr trend! T for two f-bombs.


**A/N: Alright so I'm shamelessly obsessed with this badboy!Blaine trend going around tumblr, so here's my contribution. **

**I wrote this really fast so I apologize for any typos. **

**Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>If you asked Kurt Hummel a few months ago what type of boy he liked, he would have confidently said, "athlete."<p>

Because that's what "boy" meant to Kurt Hummel.

Someone who was muscular, defined, strong.

Someone who had the ability to protect both himself and Kurt from the raging homophobes running rampant around McKinley High.

Someone who was always exercising, being active, doing something productive. Because while that might not have been Kurt's favorite thing to do, there was something about the way those actions just resonated of pure _boy_, and even – though it might be disgusting to say it – just made someone _smell_ of pure boy.

And Kurt definitely, definitely liked everything about boys.

Kurt's confident, sure attraction to athletes led him to one Finn Hudson, star of McKinley's football team.

This Finn Hudson was also straight, but Kurt could ignore that for the sake of love. Finn wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, and Kurt supposed that maybe he just hadn't realized yet what him emotions and hormones were telling him.

Because that's another thing Kurt loved about athletes – they were generally not as intelligent as him. And while Kurt was by no means _arrogant_, he did want to have the upper hand in _something_ in a relationship. His perfect, athletic boyfriend could protect the both of them, while Kurt could be the brains of the relationship.

He could also provide the fashion sense, but fashion was something that could be easily changed… so he didn't worry too much about that.

Anyway, when Kurt fell for Finn, he fell hard.

Unfortunately, Finn didn't fall hard.

He didn't fall at all, actually.

Then he ended up becoming Kurt's stepbrother.

And so ended Kurt's attraction to athletes.

* * *

><p>If you asked Kurt Hummel a few days ago what type of boy he liked, he would have been sure to give you some sort of sarcastic remark along the lines of, "well, being gay would help" and then turn sharply on his heel and walk away.<p>

Because Kurt didn't exactly have the best of luck when it came to falling for guys.

Finn obviously hadn't worked out, as now they were step brothers.

It was awkward at first, but they worked through it.

Then Kurt fell for one Sam Evans.

Sam was different than any other guy Kurt had fallen for. Yes, he was an athlete (a little part of Kurt just had to hold onto that fantasy) but he was also really, ridiculously nerdy. Not in the sense that he was actually smarter than Kurt, of course, but he had a weird obsession with Avatar and other science fiction films.

Kurt was so, so sure Sam was gay.

That is, until he tried to talk to him about musicals, and Sam stared at him like he was a blue Na'vi that had suddenly been transplanted into the halls of McKinley High.

He had set his hopes so, so high this time, but his future with Sam was, sadly, dimmer than the bright shade of Sam's so obviously dyed hair.

Kurt could accept defeat and admit that Sam was straight.

But Kurt knew hair color, and there was no way in hell his hair was natural.

That's one thing he wouldn't accept defeat on.

* * *

><p>If you asked Kurt Hummel a few seconds what type of boy he liked, he wouldn't have been able to give you an answer.<p>

_Has Kurt given up on love?_ you might ask.

Oh no, no, Kurt most definitely has not given up on love.

But a few seconds ago, he wouldn't really have been able to answer you.

Because a few seconds ago, Kurt was pressed up against the side of his black Navigator, attacking the lips of one Blaine Anderson.

Who exactly is Blaine Anderson?

Well, Blaine Anderson is what most people would call a "bad boy."

You see, Blaine is attending McKinley because he had just been kicked out of his prestigious private school, Dalton Academy.

No one at McKinley really knows what he did to get kicked out.

No one at McKinley really wants to know what he did to get kicked out.

All they know is that Blaine Anderson, once the rich student of Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville, Ohio, is now Blaine Anderson, mysterious delinquent student of McKinley High School in middle of nowhere, Lima, Ohio.

But who Blaine Anderson is isn't really the point.

The important point is that after Glee Club today (and yes, he is in Glee Club, because although he may be a guy with a mysterious past, he's also a guy with a killer, _sexy _voice) he finally decided to quit screwing around with Kurt, the boy he had somehow befriended, flirted with, and led on in more ways than one, and just go for it.

So that's why, a few seconds ago, he followed Kurt to his Navigator and, as soon as Kurt moved to open the door, he grabbed Kurt's arm, turned him around, and pressed him against the car. He stopped with his face mere centimeter's from Kurt's and asked quietly, and a little roughly,

"This okay?"

Because Blaine may be a bad boy, but he also knows that being an asshole to Kurt won't get him anywhere. Because Kurt can be just as big of a bitch as Blaine can.

That might be why Blaine likes him so much.

But getting back to the point here, Kurt breathed desperately, "God yes, I've been waiting for this for ever," and crashed his lips into Blaine's.

Blaine quickly ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, asking desperately for entrance and moaning a little bit when Kurt instantly parted his lips to let him in. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither one of them wanting to be the submissive half right now. Because both of them had wanted this for so, so long.

Kurt took advantage of Blaine's concentration on Kurt's mouth and flipped the pair over, so he was pressing Blaine against the side of the car.

"You know, we could have been doing this for weeks if you would have gotten a move on, Blaine," Kurt whispered in a low voice when the two had to come up for air.

"Yeah, well I'm enjoying the passion and desperation right now, so shut up," Blaine shot back, and his frantic lips connected once again with Kurt's.

Kurt's hormones finally got the best of him, and his hips crashed into Blaine's, effectively pinning Blaine's entire body between Kurt's own body and the car. He could finally feel Blaine's hardness against his own, and that did nothing but turn him on even more, knowing that he, Kurt Hummel, could have that kind of effect on a guy so mysterious and good-looking and just plain _bad_ as Blaine Anderson. He and Blaine thrust against each other, and it was so frantic and needy that it was almost _violent_, but neither of them had the brain cells needed at that moment to process what exactly they were doing in a public place.

Until finally they were a voice yelling, "Hey fags, get a fucking room already," and their actions came to a grinding halt.

Blaine just looked from Kurt, to the football player across the parking lot, and back to Kurt.

He stuck his middle finger in the air and flipped Kurt back around, pinning him against the car again.

"Fuck that guy, now where were we?"

Yeah, Kurt Hummel may not have been able to tell you this himself a few seconds ago, but he definitely, _definitely_ likes bad boys.


End file.
